User talk:Yeepsi
Welcome! Congratulations on starting The Beatles Collectors Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse RE: Beatles Black Album Yes, that is exactly what it is. RAIDERCLEM 22:33, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Song pages etc. Yes, I think song pages is a great idea. What would they include, tho? Song info and what albums they are on, of course, but what about lyrics? And here is what I've been wondering: You put a lot of info (and time and work) on the A Hard Day's Night LP page. Are you going to duplicate all that on a Hard Day's Night CD page, maybe even again on a cassette page? (If they even released Beatles cassettes, I have no idea.) Or would it be better to have a general Hard Day's Night audio page that would cover the LP, cassette if there is one, and also the CD, especially if the info on all the releases is identical? There would, of course, be separate pages for the movie and DVD. If you haven't already, I think you might want to make a decision on this before you start creating all the album pages, much better deciding now than after you've made half the pages and have to go back and re-do things! On a minor side note, I'd like to use the Apple dartboard image on my user page as my avatar on this site without changing it on the DWCW site. Anyway this can be done? RAIDERCLEM 20:02, March 26, 2011 (UTC) new color scheme I like it, but what if you were to make the green match the "Apple" green a little more? Just a thought... Clem RAIDERCLEM 22:44, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, yeah, yeah - I like this "Apple" green a lot better. One thing tho, I can see what you mean about the letters being hard to read. Have you tried "Yellow Submarine" letters instead of the gray ones? RAIDERCLEM 16:22, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Or maybe some "White album" letters? RAIDERCLEM 16:30, June 29, 2011 (UTC) I added a little "Blue Meanie" to the mix. Whadya think? RAIDERCLEM 21:34, June 29, 2011 (UTC) I like it, if Pepperland has a flag this could be it. I did tweak the green just a little on the template to "pool table" green, looks a bit easier to read the yellow letters to me, but you decide. You've done fine work, Sir Yeepsi! RAIDERCLEM 17:28, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Played around with the blue also and this "topaz" seems to make the yellow letters "pop" out most to me. RAIDERCLEM 17:54, June 30, 2011 (UTC) My favorite is the one here. RAIDERCLEM 23:32, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Just checking out the new color scheme on the pages. Fantastic! as No. 9 (not the song) would say. There is one thing I think you need to look at, tho. Whatever color you're using for the month and year in the "Release date" section is virtually unreadable against the red background. (The date is OK) RAIDERCLEM 21:32, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Well, on some (like the Rutles CD). I just looked at the Magical Mystery Tour EP and the month is fine, just the year is unreadable. RAIDERCLEM 21:38, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Jude/The Beatles Again Hi Yeepsi, I'm not sure how to answer your question because I'm not familiar with "The Beatles Again". Are you saying it is identical to "Hey Jude" except for the title? If that's the case I would put them on the same page with a notation stating just that. The links to albums on my user page are only temporary - I was planning on changing them to CD links later when those had been created. RAIDERCLEM 22:01, June 25, 2011 (UTC) A question though - Wouldn't you need "Rubber Soul (Album)" if you're planning on "Rubber Soul (Cassette)" and "Rubber Soul (CD)" later? RAIDERCLEM 22:16, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Yes I think putting LPs/Cass/CDs on the same page is the way to go, just wasn't sure what you were planning for the original (Classic?) albums. As for the pics you sent me, seems to me they're the same album put out by different companies, just like some of the Doctor Who novelisations are put out by different companies. And just like the different company editions are on the same page on the DWCW, it makes sense to me to go the same way here. Each "edition" could have it's own "Users who have this..." section, just like on the DWCW. RAIDERCLEM 02:55, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Anthology series I just checked out the "Anthology 1" page. Well done, but maybe I'm missing something here. How can "Anthology 3" rather than "Anthology 2" be the "Next Album"? RAIDERCLEM 03:21, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Singles Hmmm...good question. My initial response would be...UK & US LP's sometimes have different tracks, correct? And they are listed on the same page. I would try to be consistent, and do the same with singles with different tracks (B-Sides), if possible. RAIDERCLEM 09:50, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good. I've always been a "visual" kind of guy - I think the best thing to do is create the page, then look it over to see if it's what you want, and make any adjustments from there. As for the boots: I've always preferred the terms "Collector's discs" or "live discs", the reason being that the term "bootleg" is often misunderstood, and often sends up a red flag. Elements of the recording industry encourage this misconception by trying to lump boots in with counterfeit and pirate discs (which to me are despicable) and which do, unlike boots, hurt artists by taking away their hard-earned revenue. I would also take the artist's feelings about boots into consideration. Some are OK with them, others aren't. John Lennon, for example was an avid collector of Beatles boots, while Paul McCartney and Ringo Starr have always been antagonistic towards them. There is a Rolling Stones boot that includes Mick Jagger actually buying ''Stones boots in a hotel room. Both Jimmy Page and Robert Plant have implied that Led Zeppelin boots do a better job of preserving their live shows than their record company does. Some other things to keep in mind: Many boots are just re-boots of other discs with a different name. Just as in everything else, there are some bootleg companies that go to great care to present otherwise unavailable material to collectors, just as there are some that put out any kind of crap they can get their hands on to make a quick buck. Also, there are many different bootleg sites for collectors looking for these recordings. My feeling is that the important boots should be covered, but not to a great extent. It's a fine line. RAIDERCLEM 09:47, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Sandbox Looks good to me - no trouble reading the months whatsoever. RAIDERCLEM 00:43, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Yes the grey on the Years template looks good. RAIDERCLEM 08:30, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Beatles reunion? They might play under the name "The Beatles", but they won't be the Fab Four. If McCartney and Starr play together, they should call themselves McCartney & Starr. Page & Plant didn't record under the name "Led Zeppelin", and that's the way it should be. RAIDERCLEM 23:46, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Song images I like the way you've added images, and images of obscure and not often seen recordings make it all the better. RAIDERCLEM 16:59, July 22, 2011 (UTC) spammers What do I do in case any spammers do show up? RAIDERCLEM 09:35, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Hmm...3 do's in 1 sentence...isn't that a Stones song? RAIDERCLEM 09:37, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Holiday Glad you had a good time on your holiday! Always nice to get a break every now and then. LMK if you post any of those new songs on YouTube! RAIDERCLEM 09:37, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Album "Magical Mystery TARDIS"? "Yeepsi Submarine"? RAIDERCLEM 17:33, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good. Speaking of the title embossed on a black background...Have you ever watched the DVD for "This is Spinal Tap"? They name an album "The Black Album" and one of the deleted scenes has them at a signing trying to sign the album for fans with black markers. Hilarious. Turn It Up To Eleven! RAIDERCLEM 06:45, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Solo items I would say absolutely. Most Beatles fans are also fans of their solo work. RAIDERCLEM 02:22, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Now really Sir Yeepsi, which has a more legitimate claim to being on a Beatles Wiki, ''Imagine or The Rutles? RAIDERCLEM 02:27, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Would never compare Imagine to The Rutles. Why, that would be like comparing Doctor Who to Lost In Space. Just saying if The Rutles is on the Wiki, then Imagine most certainly deserves to be! RAIDERCLEM 09:49, September 23, 2011 (UTC) More Is Better As far as re-releasing out-of-print Beatles, the title says it all! RAIDERCLEM 15:55, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Don't know, but to check out some possibilities go to The Beatles bootleg recordings on Wikipedia. RAIDERCLEM 20:30, September 30, 2011 (UTC) LOVE/Love I would go with LOVE. I googled the album and both are represented, but LOVE seems to be the choice on the official sites, whereas Love seems to be preferred on sites such as Amazon, Wikipedia and other more general sites. Yeah, I'd lean towards the more official version. RAIDERCLEM 10:53, October 13, 2011 (UTC) I like the last option you list, with the "You might be looking for..." RAIDERCLEM 08:23, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey Yeeps, it's Dynovan. Cool wiki! :D Dynovan | Let's Talk | Transformers 3 rocks! 14:37, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. So, what needs to be done around here? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Transformers 3 rocks! 14:39, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Sgt. Pepper reprise I would say 2 seperate songs. Of course, I'm from the US I think The Trial of a Timelord should be four seperate stories. Your call. RAIDERCLEM 16:58, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh I don't know about that, the Sgt Pepper (Reprise) was very innovative for its time, and it's a great lead-in. The last notes fade out, and you know EXACTLY what's coming up next... RAIDERCLEM 22:19, October 15, 2011 (UTC) OK maybe this will help...From Wikipedia: A version of a song which is similar to, yet different from, the song on which it is based. RAIDERCLEM 22:26, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Great, I'll get onto it. Dynovan | Let's Talk | Transformers 3 rocks! 11:39, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I'll try that. Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 19:05, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Boots OK, I tweaked it a little bit, see what you think. I left out the "Only allow notable" and "important" phrases in particular. I feel that all ''Beatles recordings are notable and that ''all of their concerts are important. RAIDERCLEM 17:25, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I did some pages for my CD boots. I made them a little, well I guess you could say, unofficial. And thanks 4 the b'day wishes! RAIDERCLEM 01:52, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Started doing some pages for CDs, like the George Harrison box sets. I put down the track info and pics for the US release, figured you know the other releases and stuff that goes in the infobox (release dates, etc.) so you could add them or maybe change the page titles if you want to at yer convenience. RAIDERCLEM 14:50, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Looks good to me! RAIDERCLEM 00:40, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Like Hello Yeepsi, Maybe I'm just missing it, but is there a way to "like" this Wiki on facebook like there is on the DWCW? RAIDERCLEM 22:00, March 31, 2012 (UTC)